


Untitled

by sapphiredusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A story spanning across many lifetimes, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, It's across many lifetimes of course there are going to be deaths, It's not a tragedy stay till the end, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiredusk/pseuds/sapphiredusk
Summary: There are many lives. They meet, they fall in love. But they have never had a happy ending. (Happy endings are overrated anyway.)





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt #151: No matter what lifetime or what circumstances, Yixing and Baekhyun are destined to meet, destined to be together._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My first time writing for a prompt fest! Mods, thank you for organising this fest, it had been funnnnn! :D Hope I didn't deviate too far from what OP wanted >< Please enjoy!

_“There are no words to describe us, no title sufficient to cover our story. What we have…you will never understand, Baekhyun.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing is always running, always chasing after that snatch of starlight.

Sometimes he remembers why, sometimes he doesn’t.

Baekhyun never does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Drop your weapon! _Drop it._ ” Baekhyun silently applauds himself for how steady his voice is.

The guard before him is of slight built, perhaps slightly taller than he is. He catches sight of the child behind the guard, and his eyes darken as they fall onto the crude grey handcuffs encircling those thin wrists.

The tremor in his hands is gone. He will _shoot_ if he has to.

A small figure darts out from behind the guard and the captive boy has both hands held out protectively, a fierce, determined light in his eyes. The handcuffs lay in pieces on ground, dark grey shards of ice glistening in the sunlight.

Baekhyun stares dumbly at the frost spreading past his raised gun. Eventually the weapon grows too cold to hold and it hits the ground with a heavy thud.

The guard before him is taking off his helmet, and running forward before Baekhyun has any time to react.

“Baekhyun!”

“ _Y-Yixing?”_ Baekhyun’s hands are shaking so badly that he doesn’t quite manage to take his helmet off properly.

The black-haired man is shaking his head in fond exasperation as he reaches out and his hands cover Baekhyun's shaking ones.

“Let me do it, Baekhyun.”

In a few moments the clunky guard helmet is on the floor, and the two men embrace.

“I could have shot you, Hyung,” Baekhyun exclaims, burying his head in the other man’s shoulder, “What are you doing here?”

Yixing gently pulls back to look into his face, his eyes soft as they trace the familiar features.

“I could have asked you the same question, Baekhyun. Where’s Junmyeon?”

“I…he’s—“

“—You let him go didn’t you.” The boy who protected Yixing is standing at the side, watching them with a faintly disapproving expression.

“I-I can explain,” Baekhyun begins to stutter, but Yixing puts up a hand.

“What did you think I was doing, wearing the guard uniform like this, Baekhyun? Whatever you intend to do, donning that uniform…” Yixing laughs.

“This is Minseok,” He steps towards the boy, his eyes warm as he grabs the small hand.

“Minseok, this is the friend that I told you about. He is the scientist in charge of Junmyeon.”

“Yeah, and he let him go. I told you before, Yixing,” Minseok glances at Baekhyun briefly, “it isn’t so simple. Even if Junmyeon could have gotten out, there’s no way the facility doesn’t have other measures in place. We should stop dallying around if we want to get out by tonight.”

He gives Yixing’s hand a visible tug.

“We should split up. A large group attracts more attention either way. You guys could meet up _outside._ Let’s _go,_ Yixing.” He eyes Baekhyun warily.

“Minseok—”

“No, he’s right, Hyung. Meet you outside?”

Neither of them quite makes it to the exit.

There are guards everywhere, firing indiscriminately at anyone and anything that moved. Yixing thinks he might be bleeding.

It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing will ever matter again.

Minseok’s arm loses strength before it reaches Yixing’s face.

_“Yixing.”_

**_How can a child’s voice sound so old, so weary?_ **

**_“_ ** _Yixing, listen to me. You’re going to do great things, I know it. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. That I managed to meet you…I am content. I am grateful.”_

Yixing kisses the cold forehead gently.

As he is being taken away, he wonders if Baekhyun managed to get out.

They do meet again, when Professor Lee brings him to meet a specialist from their department. They come to a stop outside the door marked Dr. Byun.

Yixing starts at the name, and his heart clenches.

Baekhyun is a touch paler than the last time they met, but his smile is no less bright. He regards the man behind the professor with polite curiosity, and holds out a hand to shake.

“Hello. Nice to meet you, Dr. Zhang.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In many, many lives they meet, they fall in love.

They never have a happy ending.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is a light, chaste kiss, a simple touch of need. Eventually they break apart, and Baekhyun is the first to avert his eyes.

“Baekhyun-ah.” The other man breathes out his name like a sigh.

Baekhyun turns, startled.

Yixing leans in, as if desiring another kiss, and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. Pale, slender fingers gently stroke his face.

“Baekhyun.” In the dim lighting, Yixing’s expression is undecipherable.

“I’m not someone you can bring home to your parents.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Some lives are too fleeting to count.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun cups the pale face with heartbreaking tenderness, _“I’m sorry.”_

Slowly, gently, he wraps the beautiful, slender hand around the gun in a secure hold.

_He’s still staring._

“I’m sorry it had to end like this, dearie,” He sighs as he stands.

_There is no answer._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes they are children; sometimes they are old men nearing the end of their time.

 _Sometimes_ , they are mere passers-by in the great tide of time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’ll write!”_

_“I’ll be waiting for your letter!”_

Baekhyun is sitting by the window again. It is not a particularly interesting window, nor is it particularly clean. There is a faint layer of dust coating the glass, coating the greenery outside with an indistinct sheen of grey.

_He still hasn’t come._

Baekhyun turns sharply when he hears the familiar harried footsteps of his nurse.

“Is there a letter for me?” He peers at her hands repeatedly, unable to contain his excitement at the thought of hearing from his favourite person.

“I’m sorry sweetie,” The kindly nurse shakes her head regretfully, “maybe it’ll come tomorrow. Now would you be a good boy and take your medicine?”

Baekhyun pouts slightly as he takes the medicine.

“Do you think…do you think that Yixing’s forgotten me already? It’s been a whole summer.”

“Awwww, I’m sure he’s just busy, my dear. Maybe his letter would reach tomorrow. After all you’re his favourite dongsaeng aren’t you?”

Baekhyun’s face brightens immensely.

“Of course! We’re have the sort of 120% intimacy that outsiders will never understand,” He grins smugly, “You just wait, I’m sure Yixing Hyung is taking so long because he’s preparing the biggest gift you’ll ever see.”

He climbs back onto the hospital bed cheerfully, all previous depressing thoughts gone in a flash.

“You know, Yixing Hyung is going to be the greatest musician of all time. He sings so well! You haven’t ever heard him sing, have you? I’ll have to get him to sing when he comes next time. You’re going to cry when you listen to _Promise_. You’re totally going to, Unnie.”

“Now he’s _Hyung_ to you again, huh,” She teases as she tucks him in.

“Ah, Yixing Hyung isn’t _that_ petty. He says I can call him Yixing, he’s the best Hyung ever!”

The nurse smiles softly, “Sure he is.”

_“...If you are ever lonely, just look out to the sky. When you miss me, just remember, I’ll be there, guarding over you. Your Yixing Hyung, always.”_

The crinkled letter sits in the back pocket of her pants like it burns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sometimes they are just not meant to be._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m tired. I’m tired of this. I’m tired of coming home to cold dinners, to a cold face, to a cold bed. These three years, I’ve tried everything I could to be the man you wanted me to be. Haven’t I done enough? You are never satisfied. I have had enough. This is it. No more.”

Yixing makes no reply as he enters the kitchen.

Baekhyun stares at his retreating back, eyes blazing.

“Even now you won’t look at me. Maybe my mother is right after all. Why did you even agree to this in the first place when this wasn’t what you wanted? If it’s pity I don’t want it.”

Yixing places the coffee cup onto the kitchen top carefully.

“ _Zhang Yixing_ , won’t you _fucking_ **look** at me.”

He doesn’t turn around.

Baekhyun’s eyes harden.

“Very well. Goodbye, Mr. Zhang. It has been a _pleasure._ ”

He slams the door after him.

Yixing’s hands slowly go to his face, calm and sure of what he will find. There are no tears to be shed.

 _“Baekhyun-ah,_ I love you,” He whispers to the empty room, his voice ghosting over every corner, over the dusty picture of two boys, brightly smiling into the camera, “ _Don’t go, please.”_

**_“Please.”_ **

_I’m still here._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yixing-Hyung, could you get the bill for table 4 please?” Jongdae hurries past the counter and waves at his friend.

“-ah? Ah I’ll get it. You go settle table 9’s order, Chen Chen.”

Yixing hands the bill to the distinguished gentleman sitting at table 4 and the wife beams at him.

“That will be two hundred and three, sir.”

The man glances briefly at the bill and nods at his wife who takes out two hundred dollar notes and a ten-dollar note.

“Oh keep the change, sweetie.”

Yixing nods and smiles at the couple, “Thank you and have a nice afternoon.”

He leaves the smiling couple, his heart thudding oddly. _I-I don’t—_

“Ah he’s such a dear isn’t he, honey?” Seon Deok coos at her husband.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing worries for Baekhyun, often.

Is he eating enough? Is he even sleeping when he isn’t there? Would the new nurse know that he’s craving something sweet when he makes that adorable face with the wrinkled nose, that one that hints explicitly that he wants cake, preferably strawberry cake? Would she know to search under his bed to check if he was hoarding any sweets? He loves desserts but he mustn’t have overmuch of them or anything else for the matter.

_Is the new nurse treating him well?_

Junmyeon says that he is too invested in the kid. That’s why he was replaced in the first place.

_“How **dare** you. How dare you harbor such filthy thoughts towards my son! He trusted you. **I trusted you.** I want you out of my house **right. Now.** ”_

_“Junmyeon, I only kissed his forehead, I didn’t do anything else! It isn’t bloody fair. If I were a girl today there wouldn’t be such a big fuss. Baekhyun’s grown up. Why can’t they let him decide for himself? He’s just special. He isn’t slow. He knows.”_

Junmyeon only gave him a pitying look.

Yixing can’t say what he felt exactly when the phone call came in the middle of the night. Some part of him is worried, some part is uncertain, and some selfish part of him is relieved.

_Baekhyun needs him._

When he reaches the mansion, Baekhyun’s mother sighs disapprovingly at the sight of him but otherwise says nothing.

Yixing almost feels like he’s won.

Almost.

“Baekhyun!” He exclaims softly as he enters the room. Everything is in a disarray, books strewn all over the floor, chairs overturned, and Baekhyun stands in the eye of the storm, eyes dark and accusing.

“Where did you put Yixing? Why can’t I contact him? You killed him. You _killed_ him!”

“Oh, Baekhyun,” Yixing breathes. He motions at the frightened nurse cowering in the corner and she quickly scurries out of the room once Baekhyun’s eyes are off her.

“I’m here, am I not?” Yixing forcefully hugs the shaking man from the back, and gently but firmly removes the knife from his hold. Once he’s ascertained that the knife is safely out of reach, he turns Baekhyun around to face him.

“Look at me, Baekhyun.”

“ _Y-Yixing-Hyung_!” Baekhyun buries his face in that familiar shoulder and allows his tears to soak the thin fabric.

“Where have you been!” He whines and it is as if the previous looming presence never existed.

“Baekhyun woke up and you were _gone_! Mommy said, said you didn’t want Baekhyun anymore.”

“ _Shhhh_ , come on, silly Baekhyun, would I ever do that to you? I just went out for an errand, Baekhyun-ah.”

“I _knew_ Mommy lied! _I hate Mommy_.”

“She didn’t mean any harm, Baekhyun. Don’t ever say anything hurtful like that, alright? _Shhhhh_ , our Baekhyunee isn’t handsome anymore if he keeps on crying, yes?”

Baekhyun’s mother stands at the door, an unwilling witness to this private moment. She tightens her grip on the door handle and her frown deepens.

_He’s no good for Baekhyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A boy once made a wish._

_“I want a love that transcends all lives,” he looks up at the shooting star with fervent eyes, “someone who loved me **always**. Don’t let me ever be alone again… **please**?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is raining again.

Baekhyun shrugs as he crosses the street in slow, measured strokes, expression half amused and half scorning as he regards the men and women rushing past him, desperately seeking shelter.

It’s the same road, the same path, every single day. It can’t hurt to get wet. He almost lavishes the feeling of the rain pelting on his back – it reminded him that he was alive.

There is a distant boom of thunder. He looks up at the overcast skies, an eyebrow raised.

_Ah._

His footsteps quicken noticeably.

 _“Ah Baekhyun, you’re going to get wet!”_ The man frowns as he runs after Baekhyun, black umbrella in hand.

_“You never listen do you. I’m always telling you to leave the house with an umbrella prepared but you never bring one!”_

The side of Baekhyun’s mouth quirks in an almost smile.

_“Aish, you-you’re hopeless!”_

There is a brilliant flash of lightning that illuminates the two of them in stark mocking clarity – Baekhyun, well sheltered under the black umbrella, and his companion holding the umbrella with a pale, delicate hand, rain pouring through his translucent figure relentlessly.

 _“Oh right, I forgot you can’t hear me…”_ The man stares at Baekhyun forlornly, “ _I always forget.”_

The two of them continue the walk in silence until they reach their neighbourhood.

Baekhyun sighs as he comes to a stop, eyes knowing and sad.

“Lay Hyung, won’t you come in under the umbrella today?” He reaches out to gently grasp the umbrella and waits.

Eventually his expectant gaze turns empty, and he lets out a self-depreciating little laugh.

“I suppose I’ll try again tomorrow, huh—”

“ _B-Baekhyun!_ ” Yixing reaches out but stops just short of Baekhyun’s face, fingers trembling.

_Finally, you dumbass._

Baekhyun is smiling as he takes Yixing’s cold hand in his, holding it to his face, to the tears pouring unheeded down his cheeks.

“Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_In the end, it doesn’t matter._

_There will be many lives, many more encounters, many chances and many others lost. There will be many more regrets, many more broken endings._

_But they will always have each other._


End file.
